


The Best Gift Was You

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Rob gets his best friend a very special gift, but when he realizes it might reveal his true feelings for her he starts to have second thoughts.





	The Best Gift Was You

As Rob stood there looking down at the small box, gift wrapped in Y/F/C paper, he was suddenly made aware of someone standing next to him. 

“So what did you get y/n for her birthday?” Brianna asked as she set her gift down on the table. 

“Nothing” he sighed. 

“Well what’s that in your hand then?” she questioned, pointing at the box.

“Awe look at that! Someone is getting nervous about his gift,” Rich interrupted as he entered the green room. “Bobo is afraid that his crush won’t like the gift that he put all his energy into.”

“Rich!” Rob scolded. “I told you to knock it off.”

As she started to giggle, Brianna grabbed the gift, giving it a slight shake. “You know Robbie, Y/n and I have become quite close, as a matter of fact if you tell me what it is I could tell you if she will like it or not.”

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope, like I said it’s nothing, I’m not going to give this to her.”

“Good idea Buddy” Rich said while patting him on the shoulder. “Nothing tells a girl you care about her like not giving her a gift on her birthday.”

As Rich walked away, body still shaking with laughter, Brianna spoke up.

“Rob you don’t have to hide the fact that you have fallen for the woman, we can all see it. Y/n even sees it.”

She must of been able to see the panic in his eyes as she said that, because she continued.  
“But, if you stopped spending so much time trying to hide your true feelings from her you might finally be able to see that she feels the same way about you.”

She knew how he felt about her? He could feel himself starting to panic again.

They met while filming Rob’s first episode of Supernatural. Jared and Jensen teased that once you met y/n your life would never be the same and they were right. He had loved her since the moment they first met. 

She had walked right up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders to pull him into a big hug, just like she was seeing an old friend. This was an action that made Rob especially happy, because he too was an affectionate person. 

“Welcome to the Supernatural Family!” she exclaimed, her Y/E/C eyes bright with excitement. “Also if J2 or Misha give you any trouble just let me know, they may be big, but I can put them on their asses faster than they can blink.”

From that first day, she became one of his best friends. That was what made Rob so nervous about telling her he wanted to be with her. What if telling, would scare her away? She was this beautiful, smart, talented woman who could have any guy she wanted and he saw himself as awkward and nervous. He didn’t know how she would react, but he knew that y/n was one of the best things that happened to him. Having her in his life had helped him in ways that no one could ever know and in the end he would rather have her friendship over not having her at all.

Deciding once and for all that he couldn’t tell her, he slipped the gift into the pocket of his black jeans, just in time for Y/N to walk through the door. Everyone crowded around her, the second she entered the room, and Rob used the opportunity to place himself in a corner, hoping she wouldn’t have the time to get to him. 

Throughout the whole party, Rob never took his eyes off the woman he had come to love. She hugged every person after they gave her a present, making sure to hug Brianna a little longer after she had covered her in confetti, and add a kiss on the cheek for Misha, after he shoved a piece of cake in her face. Even with being covered in frosting and confetti she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

As the night went on, Rob realized he was succeeding in avoiding her. Occasionally she would scan the room, until her eyes fell on him, but would get distracted by something else before she could get to him. He had to admit, it made him feel a little bit better to know she was looking for him.

The two of them kept that up all night and when the party was finally over, Rob headed towards the door, only to stopped by someone pinching his side.

“Rich!” Turning around, ready to snap, he was shocked to find it was actually Y/n standing there “Oh, Y/n it’s just you.”

“Robert Patrick Benedict I’m a little disappointed with you.”

“I..well...it’s just,” he stuttered. “I know, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Her frown turned into a smile. “Well, in that case will you walk me back to my room?”

Before he could answer, she looped her arm through his and began walking out the door. They made small talk on the walk to her room, but he made sure not to say too much, for fear of what he felt might come spilling out. 

“Well here we are,” he said, as they approached her hotel room. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“It could’ve been better,” she sighed. “But, the one person I wanted to spend time with the most, ignored me all night.”

He dropped his head. Suddenly looking into her eyes seemed to be too much.

Putting her hands on the side of his face, she gently brought his head up, so he was looking at her. “Hey, is everything okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself tonight.”

As they stood there, she studied him for a moment, before pulling him in for a hug. 

The feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him gave Rob a sense of comfort and without thinking, he let out a sigh. An action that caused y/n to smile. They were both perfectly content standing there in eachothers arms and would stay like that for what felt like a lifetime.

“Uh, Robbie?” Pulling back she looked down in between them, then back to meet his gaze. “Do you have something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

He felt his heart drop. 

“What? No! My pockets are empty!”

The words had just come flying out of his mouth and now he realized that didn’t make it sound any better.

“It’s okay,” she giggled. “Although you’re lucky you wear tight pants, because if you didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to see that you, in fact, did have something in your pockets.”

Frowning, he looked down at his pants.

“Rob, I didn’t say that was a bad thing,” she said while opening the door to her room. “I personally like how they show off your ass.”

Caught off guard by her comment, his head shot up, to find her standing in the doorway, motioning for him to come in. 

“So what is in your pocket?” she asked as they sat down on the couch.

“It’s nothing. Nothing important anyway.”

“Well If it’s any consolation, I love the Y/F/C wrapping paper.”

She nodded towards his pants and once again he felt the heaviness in his chest as he saw the present falling out of the pocket. Before he could protest anymore, y/n had grabbed the gift and started opening it.

Y/n had once told him that the best gift she had ever gotten was a silver, heart shaped locket on a chain, engraved with the word Forever Loved. Her father had given to her before he died and told her that other than the picture of himself that he had put on the one side, the other side was to remain empty until she found the man who was worthy of taking care of her. 

He told her, “There are only two men that are truly important in a girls life, her father, and the man she chooses to take his place. This man is the one she will marry and be the one to protect and love her for the rest of her life.” 

He by no means, meant to say he thought he was that man, but when he heard Y/N say how much that one gift had meant to her and how heartbroken she was when she lost it, he wanted nothing but to help her. 

He watched in horror as she opened the gift box and the smile faded from her face. 

“Rob, oh my god!” 

“See! This is why I didn’t want to give it to you,” he said jumping off the couch. “I overstepped my boundaries and it was a stupid idea!” 

“You remember me telling you about this?” she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

He didn’t know why, but in that moment he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Of course I remembered Y/n. I have fallen in love you.”

He waited a couple more minutes for her to say something, but when she didn’t, he just continued. “You are also my best friend and if that is all you want me to be then I’m okay with that.”

Getting up, she walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. “You are okay just being my friend, but what you really want is to be more than that?”

He nodded. “What do you want, though? After all, it is your birthday”

Leaning in, she rested her forehead against his. “I want you and I have for a very long time.”

Moving her hands up to the back of his neck, she pulled him in and placed a kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and began caressing circles on her cheek with his thumb. “So you liked your gift?”

“I loved it,” she said with a sweet smile. “But the best gift was definitely you.”


End file.
